Gwynn
' Gwynn' the Lord of Cinder is a former Noble Titan who fell to the menipulation of the Chaos God Slanaash and fell into becoming one of the Chaos Gods. Gwynn while having no race of his own became a bit of everything after he was seduced into Chaos, as he formed his physical from from the skeletons of every race on the planet. Gwynn has an undying hatred for Hades, and spends every second of his excistence attempting to find a way to end his old adversary and make himself the Lord of the Underwold. Gwynn is different from many of the Chaos Gods in that he doesn't see himself as a Chaotic God but instead a Titan, and the only reason he does evil things in his mind are because he wants to save the world from Hades. Gwynn was created to help Hades in his constant task of managing the underworld, but when Hades wouldn't share his power and this would lead to Gwynn becoming bitter despite the shielding that his pendant provided. As time went on Hade's control over the underworld was tested when before the Titan Civil War Gwynn would begin summoning massive numbers of the dead to his side, and attempted to overthrow his master in Hades. The situation spun out of control until finally Hades and Gwynn came face to face, and Gwynn was defeated by Hades and thus banished from the underworld. Following his death he would take part in the Titan Civil war where he assisted Harkkon who was attempting to take control of the underworld, but when he actually entered into the Underworld once again he betrayed Harkkon and snuck into the deepest areas of the underworld where he hid himself in such a way that Hades could not find him. Now hidden in the underworld he and Hades constantly are at odds with eachother as Gwynn continues to steal souls from the underworld and taking them to his new afterlife called Astora where the souls that come to reside there are nothing but food for the insationable hunger for more power in Gwynn. History Madness of Gwynn : "He forced me to clean up the skeletons of the souls that didn't want physical form anymore, and it was in this task that I found my true calling. I truly understood what Slanaash had been telling me for the first time, and in that truth I saw the world." : ''-Gwynn'' As time went on Hade's control over the underworld was tested when before the Titan Civil War Gwynn would begin summoning massive numbers of the dead to his side, and attempted to overthrow his master in Hades. Gwynn has completely lost faith in Hades after he had begun making Gwynn clean up the skeletons of the souls that had departed their physical form, and in this embaresment had been easy pickings for Slanaash who fed his growing hatred for Hades, and pushed him towards darkness. Gwynn would fashion himself an entirely different physical form in the shape of every skeleton of every racae, and he begin to siphon the souls in the underworld into himself in order to gain more power. Hades felt the loss of so many souls and acted quickly by marshalling his forces against Gwynn who despite his massive power had a very weak force in the form of his skeleton army. The situation spun out of control until finally Hades and Gwynn came face to face, and Gwynn was defeated by Hades and thus banished from the underworld. Astora Now hidden in the underworld he and Hades constantly are at odds with eachother as Gwynn continues to steal souls from the underworld and taking them to his new afterlife called Astora where the souls that come to reside there are nothing but food for the insationable hunger for more power in Gwynn. Category:Titan Category:Chaos Category:God